Lies
by TheOnlyNameAvailable
Summary: When a new killer is on the loose, with evidence to suggest he is working under the influence of Genevieve Collins, just how many people will he kill before he is caught... when he baffles everyone looking for him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone.

I apologise if it isn't clear, who is saying what; I tried to keep it sounding as close to the actual game as possible and as they don't announce who is saying what, I did the same. If it is overly confusing, please message me and I will be happy to change it for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**You are Ramona Thomas.**

You are awoken from your sleep, by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Bill, I just called to tell you that I am going to be home late tonight."

"Again? Is there not anything you can do?"

"Sorry."

The line goes dead. You let out a sigh before returning to your bed… but something is not right. You glance around your apartment. Everything is in place except for…

You stumble backwards at the sight. The door has been opened. The chain has been broken. And you realize in that moment… there is someone in the house.

You feel your heart start to beat rapidly. You race out the door, hoping you can escape. You step out of your apartment door and breath a sigh of relief. You continue to run, but… you can't. A tall figure stand behind you, holding you in a deathly tight grip. Your struggle but it is no use… he is stronger than you.

"Please, you can have anything you want but just don't h-hurt me."

The man lets out a thunderous roar of anger, before you notice him touch something shiny… He has a knife. You feel heart beating faster than it ever has before… before it stops beating altogether. Before you realize, he has placed the knife through your heart. And in your last moments on earth, you hear him grumble.

"Lies, they are all lies. You tell me you will love me no matter who I am. You lied to me. You lied!"

**You are now Mal Fallon. **

You arrive at the police station. As you walk into the bullpen, you half hope that today will not bring another crazed murderer but as soon as your eyes meet that of your co-workers, you know otherwise.

"So, anyone care to fill me in?"

The Captain turns to you, holding up several photographs of the crime scene, which you would rather not look at.

"Ramona Thomas, stabbed in the heart by our mysterious assailant. Agent Williams will fill you in on the rest."

"Are there any witnesses? Anyone to interrogate?"

"No witnesses, although the neighbors claim to have heard constant fighting between her and current boyfriend, Bill Port. It's a probable cause at most, but it's all we have."

She pauses for a moment.

"Detective, I want this case done properly and promptly… before he kills again."

You feel your eyebrows twitch as a confused expression washes over your face.

"But Captain… I don't understand. Who's to say we are dealing with another serial killer here? He hasn't killed before, his MO is not overly unusual…"

She cuts you off midsentence with a sigh, realizing she has revealed too much.

"There is no hiding anything from you, is there Fallon?"

You exchange a shaky grin, before she continues.

"Usually, I would not consider this anything more but we have evidence to believe our killer… is working with Genevieve Collins."

Your mind suddenly drifts back. You are in your apartment, speaking with Genevieve Collins. You replay the event in your mind. There were so many things you could have done differently… if you had done it right. Your only comfort is knowing that The Kraken was brought to justice, but still…

"Mal, are you with me?"

"Oh, of course Captain. Apologies."

She nods her head before you start to speak again. It is clear she is uneasy talking about this.

"So what evidence are we talking about here?"

"Mal, I am sorry but I am not at liberty to say. I have already revealed too much and if…"

She stops herself mid sentence, then worriedly pacing back into her office room.

You exchange an uneasy glance with Natara, and without even speaking you know exactly what each other are thinking.

"So? Details?"

Natara jokingly scoffs, then handing you a file of notes, theories and pages of profiling.

You look to her in disbelief.

"Natara… We are not even sure our killer will kill again and here you are with all of this."

She sighs in agreement.

"I know but… I need to make sure. After what happened with Shawn, I just can't afford to…"

You stop her. You can see she is having difficulty talking about this.

"Okay. I understand. So, ideas?"

She laughs at you mockingly.

"Well that's for you to read over!"

Your laughter is cut short by a howling scream somewhere in the distance. You check your gun is in its holster, ready to burst out the door before you hear a man grumbling.

"Lies, they are all lies. You tell me you will love me no matter who I am. You lied to me. You lied!"

You have reached the end of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hi Everyone.

I would just like to say thanks to Mozzi-girl and Oryt for taking the time to review my first chapter.

Enjoy the new one!

* * *

**You are Natara Williams.**

"Mal!"

Your eyes follow your partner dashing out of the police department. You are about to question him, but then you hear it too… The distinct scream of a woman in the distance. You need to find her.

"Mal, This way!"

You know where the sound is coming from… you dart through the busy streets but when you find the body… it is too late. Your eyes meet the gruesome scene of a young woman, a knife placed through her heart. You attempt to examine the rest of her body for any signs of struggle…but there are none.

"Natara, I don't understand. If this is the same killer…"

"Mal, we both know it is."

"Why would he go from a private setting to this?"

You watch as Mal's eyes dart around the busy streets, observing the terrified pedestrians before he continues to speak.

"Nothing is right here… why would our murderer's next kill be in broad daylight… why would it be so close too the police station?"

You quickly search the scene… and then you know.

"Mal!"

You escape the scene as quickly as posibble.

"Mal! Quick!"

You escape… as a bomb explodes directly behind you and you know the answers to Mal's questions.

"It was a set up. The killer wanted us here and he knew we would come. We fell right into his trap."

Mal stops you.

"No. Almost fell right into his trap. And never mind that, are you okay?"

"Just peachy. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking."

You and Mal share an oddly fitting chuckle, then returning to your work.

"So, what to do now?"

You think for a moment.

"Even if this was a set up, it was still in broad daylight…"

"With lots of witnesses."

"Exactly!"

You and Mal split up, interviewing everyone you can for evidence. You approach an elderly man. He is clearly shaken.

"Sir, could you please answer me some questions."

"Oh, of c-course officer. What would you l-like to know?"

"Did you witness anyone in the act?"

"It all h-happened so f-fast. I couldn't s-see anyone."

"Thank you for your time, sir."

You talk to countless people… everyone is shaken but no one knows anything. And after talking to Mal… he knows the same.

"Natara, is there no chance this is just a copycat killer?"

"No. The case was not released to the press yet. It's not possible."

"But of course now everyone will know."

You both observe the scene in havoc; the petrified crowd surrounding around the scene for a couple of minutes before you see the Captain walk over to where you are.

"Are you both okay?"

You turn to Mal before answering.

"Yes. We're fine."

"Good to know. Bill, her boyfriend is waiting to be interrogated although in knowing what has just happened… I think we can safely rule him out as a subject."

You feel yourself tense.

"Captain. I am not letting another girl die. I will find this killer. I promise."

Mal and the Captain believe you in this moment but in only a few hours… you will know your promise has been broken.

You have reached the end of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone.**

**I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**It would really mean a lot to me if you are reading this, to take two minutes and write a review for the story. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**You are Bill Blaker.**

You sit anxiously in the interrogation room, your mind filling with regret. If only… If you weren't working late, Ramona would still be alive. And you're being accused of murdering her? You feel a tear run down your cheek. The pressure is too much. You need the detectives to come. You need to get out of here. You need to prove your innocence. You are about to cry out, when you see two detectives walking up to you. You sigh a breath of relief… and then scream in anger. All you want is the person who did this to Ashley behind bars.

Meanwhile…

**You are now the killer. **

You look into the eyes of the only one who cares for you… and you failed her. You don't deserve any of what she has done for you.

"I promised you. I promised I would do it. But I lied! Just as bad as her, just as bad as her! I am a liar, I don't deserve to be here!"

Your hand feels the cold metal knife, covered in the blood of your most recent victim. You have failed. You broke your promise. You have no other choice. You drive the blade into your own heart. But before you do so you feel an immense pain in your right hand, causing you to drop the knife. You turn around, and see The Ghost, your master's assistant wearing a smug grin. You look at your hand and see a second knife… that he threw. Then… your master stars to speak.

"Listen to me. You are nothing like her!"

"Yes. I am. I lied. I made a promise, and I broke it. I am just like her!"

You feel your body tense and you reach for your knife, but before you can do so you feel another knife against your hand.

You scream, before you feel a hand slap against your face.

"You did not break your promise. You tried the best you could."

"And I failed."

You think about picking up the knife again but you know it is no use. The Ghost will just throw another knife.

"No. You didn't my baby."

You feel the warm embrace of your master.

"It's not your fault. It's her that's the problem. She was the liar."

You nod.

"And… there are ways to redeem yourself."

Your master's eyes drift to old wooden table behind her and you do exactly the same. Without even speaking, you know exactly what you have to do. You go to the table and pick up a new knife. You look at her in the eye. You see the fear in her eyes, the terror in her face but it has no effect on you. You take a silent breath. You feel powerful. There is nothing anyone can do to stop you. And before you know it, you have struck the knife straight through her heart.

You turn to your master.

"Thank you, Genevieve."

You see a smile wash over her face.

"Time to drop this off at the police station…"

**You are Natara Williams. **

You turn to your partner, Mal Fallon.

"So we can just let him go now, right?"

"No, Natara."

"But we know he isn't the murderer!"

"Yes, but he has been in here the whole time. He doesn't know that we know that. Look, just because he isn't the murderer, it doesn't mean he doesn't know something."

"Yes, but protocol…"

"Think about this; our suspect doesn't want to be with his girlfriend any more. We know they had many fights…"

"Yes, but that doesn't prove anything."

"You have to look beyond that. So he knows the killer is coming, maybe he even calls him in… he thinks it's the easiest way."

"Mal, that implausible!"

"Why? How are you so sure?"

"Because…"

You start to stride towards the interrogation room.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

You open the door to the interrogation room, where you see your suspect, a broken down man. Although he has done a good job covering it up, you can tell he has been crying.

You clear your throat.

"Mr. Blaker, could you please answer some questions for us?"

"Oh, of course. But I promise you I didn't kill her!"

Another tear streams down his cheek.

"I would never do that to Ramona. I love her! Although… we had our fare share of fights, we really cared for each other. And now…"

You call Mal out of the interrogation room, to speak to him in private.

"Mal, I'm sorry to disprove your theory but that is genuine emotion. He is clearly distressed about this."

"Yes, but…"

"If you want me to get technical… bodily actions potentially reveal the emotion of the subconscious, therefore…"

"Okay, I believe you!"

You share a short chuckle, before returning to the interrogation room.

"Mr. Blaker, do you know who did this to Ramona?"

You watch as his face transforms from the sad, broken man you observed earlier to one full on anger.

"If I knew, I would tell you everything! Ramona's killer will be brought to justice, and if I knew who it was you don't think I would tell you?"

He stands up and clenches his fists.

You know you will not get anything out of him. His depression has left him beyond functioning, never mind helping your investigation.

"Mr. Blaker, I can see you have had a stressful day. Why don't you go home and get some rest."

He starts to leave, before he turns around and speaks in an angry whisper.

"I should be going to home to her! I want this killer to live the rest of his life behind bars. Promise me?"

"Mr. Blaker, I promise we will try our best."

"No! Promise me!"

You sigh. You have no other option…

"I promise."

You watch as he leaves the police department, your thoughts broken by Mal's voice.

"You know you can't promise."

You suddenly feel yourself fill with determination. You will not let this killer kill again.

"Yes, I can."

He shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

You walk to your desk, ready to look over the case files when you hear a commotion in the police department. You turn your head to find Captain Maria Yeong behind you.

"There is another body, found just outside the station. Kalaba says it was moved to the location from afar. Same method of killing; knife through the heart…"

"That's three kills in less than twelve hours!"

"Agent Williams, I am well aware of this situation."

You turn to Mal.

"How is he doing this so quickly? So many kills in such little time without being caught."

"Like he had someone to help him…"

Your eyes meet another, and in unison you speak.

"A benefactor."

You have reached the end of Chapter 3.


End file.
